Day of No Chocolate
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: White Day special. Hitsugaya proposes that a day should be set aside wherein chocolate is banned in Soul Society. So how does that answer to a strawberry who brought along chocolate brownies for that taichou? Mild IchiHitsu, crack


_This is the so-called sequel to Frozen Bruise. I'd like to take this moment to thank everyone who favourited it and/or reviewed. It wasn't easy for me to make a 'come-back'. After this, I'll probably be on another long hiatus, but hopefully not since...I'll try to keep my weekends as free as possible. Cheers._

_Okay, don't say I didn't warn you; this oneshot will definitely be not up to usual standards. Why? No descriptions, no real plot, and worst of all, it's all because of a no good writer. Hurl the tomatoes at me whenever you're ready. I submitted this as belated White Day because I was overseas on White Day and I only recently came back, late Wednesday night. So forgive me for, uh, everything. Yeah, I suck._

* * *

**Day of No Chocolate**

**A White Day special**

* * *

Exactly a month after the great misunderstanding, life did not return to normal - sometimes Ichigo wondered if life was _ever_ normal in the first place - as what many would expect it to. Take for instance, life at Karakura High had become far more miserable for the orange-haired teen. Keigo apparently heard about his friend having a one-night stand with a pretty, little boy and spread the news on his blog which he invited everyone he knew to read. Not that he deliberately wanted to shame Ichigo in public - one wonders if he was even alright up there, in his brain - he just liked to name it 'something new we learn everyday', and he learnt that his good ol' pal was a pedophile. Definitely something new.

He couldn't tell if it was psychological or not, but at times he could hear voices in his head, urging him to have another night with the white-haired captain. At that point of time, Ichigo snapped at Shirosaki aloud, and now almost everyone believes that he really did _that_ to a poor, innocent kid. Additional to the voices, he had random visions of fingers pointing at him and some unwanted visions showing unnecessary sinful desires whenever he was alone, cooped up in his room. The tough strawberry pumped a fist in the air, swearing that he would get Shirosaki for this. The hollow merely cackled like it was nothing.

Unfortunately for the aforementioned 'innocent kid', Hitsugaya wasn't doing any much better than Ichigo was. In fact, it was worse; the first thing Yamamoto asked him when he got back was, "So how did Kurosaki Ichigo manage to convince you to do something against your principles as taichou of the Gotei 13?" As if the captains planned this beforehand, Kyouraku instantly reached a hairy arm out and stroked the young prodigy's skin which was answered with a frozen hand after which. Judging by the deathly cold glare he gave everyone, including the soutaichou, no one dared speak to him again during the meeting.

Yes, during the meeting. The day after, chocolates flooded his office.

With a month flown past, Hitsugaya could no longer count the number of chocolate boxes he ordered to be thrown out into Seireitei's garbage dump - who knew they actually had one of those here? - and gave the command to every single shinigami in his division to never mention chocolates again. The first victim who dared to talk about chocolate chip cookies bought from one of the material world cookie stores was kicked into the garbage dump along with all packets of chocolate chip cookies bought.

That was when the wielder of Hyourinmaru decided that he propose a No Chocolate Day in Soul Society, and he was going to get that damn No Chocolate Day official. Being the silent killer, his proposal was accepted and Yamamoto declared that on March 14, exactly a month after the embarrassing scandal, all forms of chocolate were to be banned. Those who dared go against this new law would have a one-to-one talk with Hitsugaya himself. Even though the room wasn't all that cold, the captains shivered while Hitsugaya folded his arms against his chest, scoffing.

A few hours after the declaration of the new rule, Ichigo stepped into Soul Society grounds, his rough hands cradling a packet of freshly baked brownies.

Well, it seemed to be a much better idea if he could ask Inoue to bake some cookies instead, but knowing the state of her baking products after they are put into the oven, he decided against asking Inoue at all. Instead, he walked by the same chocolate store he and Toushirou crashed into a month ago, and asked for chocolate brownies with a strawberry on top of each one. He even specially asked them to hold back as much sugar as possible - he definitely did not want to go through another fiasco like that again - and bought the custom-made brownies to Soul Society with him, perhaps as a form of apology. Perhaps, only because he hadn't any desire to apologise to the chibi after the little one caused him to be bedridden for days. And man, it hurt.

Reaching the doorstep of the Tenth Division barracks, he left the brownies and turned away, only to be met with a grumpy taichou, arms folded and fingers tapping his arms in a rhythmic beat.

"...May I ask what you are here for?"

"Geh! Toushirou? Don't scare me like that. And what's with that scowl?"

"I'm not scowling. I'm thinking. Now get out of my way and--what is that?"

Chocolate brown eyes traveled in the direction of the pointing finger. "Oh, that? Those are just some brownies for you. I thought you might like them, so...yeah."

A silvery white eyebrow was raised. "And I presume these brownies of yours are...sweet."

"Ah, hahaha, uh, yeah?" Instantaneously, the box in which the brownies were stored in met with his face. Ichigo keeled over, rubbing his bleeding nose, seething. "What the f--what was that for!?" Obviously, it was uncalled for. And it was even more so when the door slammed in his face, leaving the orange-haired shinigami to his own on the ground, holding his nose.

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Uh, Toushirou, the brownies are--"

"I'm busy. Get out."

_Close_

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Toushirou, don't be so mad, have a brow--"

"I said I'm busy. Now get out. I have to work."

_Slam_

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Oh, for goodness sake, just have one--"

"No. I don't have time to entertain you. Now leave."

_Bam_

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Geez, can you stop being childish for once?"

"Can you stop being annoying for once?"

_Slam bam_

* * *

_Knock knock_

"I'm telling you, it's not that bad! You can get over that reaction thing if you could just trust me and--"

"Unfortunately, I don't trust you. Now ."

_Crash_

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Toushirou--"

"No!"

_Boom_

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Taichou, I--"

"Get out!!"

"...Uh, taichou, it's just me. Ichigo-kun left."

"...Matsumoto, huh. Come on in. And don't bring any of those brownies Kurosaki brought, otherwise there will be a No Sake Month for you."

* * *

That night, the strawberry blonde snuck into her captain's room with a neatly packed box of brownies and left them beside his futon. Perhaps he'll get to taste one of those delicious brownies another time. After he gets over the ten packets of sugar she poured into his tea the day before, that is.


End file.
